


Fangs and Frost Giants

by MintySquirrel



Series: Limitless [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Thor (2011), Childhood, Cursed Loki, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:07:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintySquirrel/pseuds/MintySquirrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><div>
  <p> A thunderstorm in Asgard has an infant Loki clambering to the safety of his brother's bed, seeking the comfort of Thor's storytelling. </p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Fangs and Frost Giants

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Loveless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/869533) by [asaloki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asaloki/pseuds/asaloki). 



> This is the first in a series of one-shots that describe snippets of the brothers' childhoods in Asgard. The series is set in the same universe as Loveless, by Waldostiel (and also my other series, "Loved") but can be read alone. Enjoy! :) 

**Fangs and Frost Giants**

Soft footsteps pad quietly across the flagstones. Outside, a thunderstorm rages but Thor sleeps soundly, unconcerned. The storm is a familiar friend. He is the God of Thunder after all. 

The small figure reaches the foot of the bed, his slender frame silhouetted by a brilliant flash of white. 

“Thor?” the boy asks, his voice a soft whisper, pale hands already pulling back the thick blankets.

Thor blinks wearily. It does not take him long to discern the source of his disturbance. Without question, he scoots over and invites his brother into the warm safety of the covers. Loki is frightened of the thunder, a notion Thor thinks ridiculous, but he has never mocked his younger sibling. 

“Don't tell father.” the smaller boy pleads as he nestles closer to Thor's side. Thor smiles indulgently. At seven and a half, he is the older brother, and looking out for Loki is his job.

“Your secret is safe with me, Little Brother, but you know you have nothing to fear from the storm”. Thor wraps his own small arm around his brother's shoulders.

“Would you like me to tell you a story?”

Loki nods his assent and looks up eagerly at his older brother. “Tell me one of Poki's adventures!”

Thor clears his throat and begins.

“Once upon a time, in an age before the All-Father, there lived a very brave Asgardian. His name was Poki, and-”

“Poki the Brave.”

“Poki the Brave, yes, and he was the bravest god in all the realm. One day, Poki heard tale of a terrible monster that had broken free of its cage and was wreaking havoc in his beloved Asgard. At once, Poki gathered his magic sword, and set off towards the beast. He arrived at the monster's lai-”

“How?”

“What?”

“How did he get there?”

“On a horse. Now, he arrived-”

“What kind of horse?”

“A white horse. Snowfire. White as snow on a winter morning and fast as the blink of an eye.” This placates Loki, and he gestures for his brother to continue. “Poki arrived at the monster's lair, not knowing what to expect. In all his darkest nightmares though, he could never have imagined the horror of what was waiting for him. There, in the mouth of the cave, was a great, blue fr-”

“FROST GIANT!?”

“Its eyes were red like fire, and it had fangs bigger than a man's arm that dripped with black poison. It saw Poki and reared onto its hind legs -” Thor claws the air for effect. “-and charged Poki!”

Loki plays his part, uttering a dramatic gasp and squeezing Thor's arm but there is a grin on his face. Entranced by the story as only a child can be, his earlier fears are forgotten.

“Poki was quicker than the beast, though, and he turned at the last moment, thrusting his sword up into the creature's throat. It fell in a heap at the young champion's feet, and Poki bent down beside it. Deftly, he snapped a fang from the creature's maw, so that all would know of his feat. He returned home to a hero's welcome and they still sing songs of the Fang-bearer to this very day.”

“He is so brave. Like you!” Loki beams. He enthuses about the heroic deeds of Poki and Snowfire with animated vigour until Thor is forced to shush him, and he finally returns to his own bed, where their nursemaid will find him, soundly asleep, the next morning. 


End file.
